Shared Pixar universe
The shared Pixar universe is a theoretical shared universe incorporating all of Pixar's feature films, including Inside Out. If the theory is true, given Riley Andersen's appearances in ''Downfall'' parodies, the universe would also be the same as the ''Downfall'' parody universe, incorporating many "based on a true story" war movies and their parodies, as well as the American Girl movies and their parodies. The universe, in a couple of different forms (sometimes including all the movies John Lasseter is involved in), has been proposed since at least 2003; however, in its current form, it only gained ground with Jon Negroni's 2013 blog post and subsequent book The Pixar Theory. Negroni's theory has been further developed by the YouTube theorists SuperCarlinBrothers and Seamus Gorman, updating for movies released since the original blog post and book were published, including Inside Out. Negroni's proposal The proposed Pixar universe, by definition, includes all of Pixar's feature films. However, given this, it also must include shorts set in the films' universes, such as Riley's First Date?, and Planes by DisneyToon Studios, said to take place in the Cars universe. The point of divergence of the theoretical Pixar universe from our universe is 65 million BCE, with the Chicxulub meteor narrowly missing the Earth. This means that dinosaurs did not go extinct at that point in time, facilitating their appearance alongside cavemen in The Good Dinosaur; however, it's theorized that the dinosaurs went extinct due to other reasons. Movies placed in the modern times in the theory suggest three distinct "races" fighting for the dominance of the Earth: humans, containing a lot of potent energy in form of both emotions (as seen in Inside Out) and memories (as in Inside Out and Coco), animals, who subsist on said energy and are malicious towards humans (as in Finding Nemo), and inanimate objects, who are made animate by said energy and realize their connection with humans (as in Toy Story). Eventually, humans and animals go to a war, which humans, unified by Buy-n-Large and with robots on their side, win, but at the cost of abandoning their planet, as seen in WALL-E. Before the humans return, though, cars, qualifying as inanimate objects, briefly dominate the Earth, as seen in Cars. However, after humans return, the growing separation between them and animals, as seen in A Bug's Life, leads to another war, which the animals, now mutated due to the Earth's radiation, win, eradicating humans. These animals become known as monsters, as seen in Monsters University and Monsters, Inc., and, like their predecessors, subsist on human energy, harvesting it via time travel doors in form of screams. However, as Boo from Monsters, Inc. learns about the monster world/time, she masters time travel via doors on her own, landing her in the time of Brave, where she becomes the Witch, connecting the first (before The Good Dinosaur was released) and the last movies of the universe in a stable time loop, as well as giving Boo the opportunity to place Easter eggs not normally explained by the theory. Placement of Inside Out The following details connect Inside Out to other Pixar movies: *During a scene set in Riley's toddler-hood, a magazine featuring Colette from Ratatouille on the front page can be seen. *Riley, as well as many of her classmates, appear as cameos throughout Finding Dory. *Riley's memories include, among other things, the Pizza Planet truck persistent throughout almost all Pixar movies, as well as Carl and Ellie's wedding from Up. In addition, a picture of Ellie can be seen in the Core Memory associated with Goofball Island. *Riley's Imagination Land features board games themed after both The Good Dinosaur (as per Pixar's tradition of placing cameos based on their next movie) and Finding Nemo. In addition, the statues in Riley's memory of "that time with the dinosaur" are also based on The Good Dinosaur. Disregarding the spiritual connection of Inside Out and the importance of both emotions and memories to the Pixar universe, there are two rivaling and inconsistent placements of the film in the universe. One is 2015, the year the movie was released, and the other is the 2000s, to consistently place the Ratatouille and Finding Dory connections. The latter date is largely contradicted by the presence of smartphones in Inside Out, and both dates are disregarded by ASBusinessMagnet, who, based on chat nicknames in the Riley Andersen vs. Meg scene, believes Inside Out to take place between January 2011 and January 2014. Shared Pixar/parody universe Andersen's Mind, as a series, was not intended to take place in the Downfall parody universe, rather creating its own universe. However, crossovers by JJ All-star featuring Riley alongside parody characters suggest that Inside Out, and therefore, per Negroni, the rest of Pixar is part of the parody universe. Another connection between Pixar movies and Downfall parodies is that of Professor Zündapp from Cars 2 and Hermann Fegelein from Downfall, both portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann and therefore connected per parody logic. If the two shared universes are connected, the shared concepts of each universe, such as "Will o' the Wisps" giving animals and inanimate objects human-like intelligence in Brave and the antic powers in the parodies, would have to be integrated. In addition, the timelines would have to be integrated. External links *Pixar universe theory on Wikipedia Category:Locations